


Chaos in the Digital Devices (Both Human and Otherwise)

by TheCreatorIsWriting



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (maybe a lil smut eventually idk), Angst, DBH Brothers AU, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hank is the best dad, Mentions of Smut, Multi, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, everyone is a lil gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorIsWriting/pseuds/TheCreatorIsWriting
Summary: Chatroom fic in the Universe of DBH.DBH Brothers AU by Blue UmbrielTumblr: https://blueumbriel.tumblr.com/DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/usagiko-jovi





	1. CHPTR 1

**Author's Note:**

> GROUPCHAT: SiblingSiblingsSiblingsSiblings
> 
> NEWCOMERS
> 
> ddeevviiaattee: Connor (RK800-51)  
ninenine: Conan/Nines (RK900-87)  
anxiety: Colin (RK800-60)  
energy: Colton (RK800-01)

**TIME: 11:05am**

**ninenine: Why did Colton just run full speed past my room.**

**ddeevviiaattee: Colin needs hugs?**

**energy ** ** _sent a picture_ **

**energy: LOOK AT HIM!**

**ddeevviiaattee: COLIN YOU CAN’T DO TO ME WHILE I’M AT WORK I’M JEALOUS**

**anxiety: sorry?**

**energy: WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THESE BEAN BAGS FROM?**

**ninenine: Oh that.**

**ninenine: You’re welcome. **

**ddeevviiaattee: “Where the fuck did you get all those bean bags from Nines?” -Hank**

**energy: HEY HANK!**

**ddeevviiaattee: He says hello and hopes everyone is okay.**

**ddeevviiaattee: translation: ‘I better come home to no one bleeding thirium or anything broken**

**ninenine: I got it under control**

**anxiety: conan and I went shopping.**

**energy ** ** _sent a picture_ **

**ninenine: We revamped Colin’s room**

**ninenine: We now have beanbags**

**ninenine: They were $5 each from Target**

**ddeevviiaattee: Hank and I are getting more when we leave.**

**energy: YEEESSSSSS**

**anxiety: we need a panic room**

**ninenine: Aren’t our rooms our panic rooms**

**anxiety: yeah but like**

**anxiety: a panic room that doesn’t cross into our own personal boundaries where we all feel comfortable together.**

**ddeevviiaattee: Hank’s down **

**energy: I am so down. **

**anxiety: :)**

**ddeevviiaattee : In other news: Markus**

**ninenine: in other words: I don’t care**

**energy: OH THAT’S RIGHT YOU HAVE A DATE!**

**anxiety: connor has a datE? **

**ddeevviiaattee: I mean maayybee**

**energy: connor and markus sitting in a tree**

**energy: i-n-t-e-r-fa-cing**

**ddeevviiaattee: Nines**

**ninenine: Connor**

**ddeevviiaattee: So how’s gavin?**

**ninenine ** ** _has left the chat_ **

**anxiety: Colton just ran out of my room**

**anxiety: oh my god I just heard Conan scream**

**energy ** ** _has added_ ** ** ninenine ** ** _to the chat_ **

**ninenine: I STOLE HIS PHONE**

**ninenine: COLTON YOU LIL SHIT I CAN STILL COMMUNICATE WITH Y’ALL**

**energy: y’all**

**anxiety: y’all**

**ddeevviiaattee: y’all**

**ninenine: listen just because i’m technically the youngest**

**ddeevviiaattee: And I’m logging off**

**anxiety: pls help me**

**energy: I’M COMING BACK TO HIDE WITH YOU**

**ninenine: if you let me in i’ll spill, everything**

**energy: door’s unlocked**


	2. CHPTR 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUPCHAT: Chaos at the DPD
> 
> NEWCOMERS
> 
> ~wasted~: Hank Anderson  
oboireed: Gavin Reed
> 
> USERNAMES
> 
> ddeevviiaattee: Connor (RK800-51)  
ninenine: Conan/Nines (RK900-87)

**TIME: 2:34pm **

**oboireed: fowler’s giving me stink eye from his office again**

**ninenine: You were late for the second time this week**

**ddeevviiaattee: And Hank was early for once**

**~wasted~: That’s only because you and Colton woke me up at 6 o’clock this morning!!!**

**ninenine: There was a cat and colton was happy.**

**oboireed: where are you anyway?**

**ninenine: Home. Trying to make sure that Colton and Colin don’t self destruct.**

**~wasted~: The bean bags helping?**

**oboireed: you have bean bags now?**

**ninenine ** ** _sent a pic_ **

**ddeevviiaattee: Y’all look so comfy**

**ninenine: y’all**

**ddeevviiaattee: Shut up Nines.**

**oboireed: that’s gay connor**

**ddeevviiaattee: shut up gavin**

**~wasted~: Oi. No fighting**

**ddeevviiaattee: sorry hank**

**oboireed: yes hank**

**ninenine: That was quick**

**oboireed: Nines, have you even seen Hank angry?**

**oboireed: HE’S DOING THE FACE**

**ninenine: Hank, how do you keep him under control**

**~wasted~: I point a gun at him and tell him to shut his trap.**

**ddeevviiaattee: Facts**

**oboireed: facts**

**Ninenine: oh god**

**~wasted~: are we any closer with this investigation?**

**ddeevviiaattee: Nothing**

**oboireed: Nada**

**ninenine: I found an inkling of something on facebook**

**ninenine ** ** _sent a link_ **

**~wasted~: mk**

**~wasted~ _is now offline_**

**oboireed: Connor, coffee.**

**ddeevviiaattee: You’re closer to the machine**

**oboireed: huff**

**Ninenine: Did you just huff in text?**

**oboireed: please?**

**ddeevviiaattee: Give me two seconds**

**ninenine: Aww, because I’m not there you’re back to ordering around Connor.**

**~wasted~ _is online_**

**~wasted~: It’s a start but it’s not enough. Connor, see if you can scan through the page and send anything that might be useful**

**ddeevviiaattee ** ** _sent 28 links_ **

**Oboireed: That was fast**

**Ddeevviiaattee: Android Abilities.**

**ddeevviiaattee: You still want coffee, Reed?**

**oboireed: i’m gonna need it**

**ninenine: uhm, I need Hank or Connor home asap**

**ddeevviiaattee: what’s happening?**

**ninenine: Colton’s locked himself in his room.**

**Ninenine: We were just watching something online and then he just bolted out of the room.**

**~wasted~: omw**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will only understand Gavin's name if you have done any type of Music Theory.
> 
> ~The Creator


	3. CHPTR 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUPCHAT: Jerichat
> 
> NEWCOMERS
> 
> robojesu: Markus  
attacc: North  
lilblueblond: Simon  
justjosh: Josh
> 
> USERNAMES
> 
> ddeevviiaattee: Connor (RK800-51)  
energy: Colton (RK800-01)

**TIME: 4:24pm**

**robojesu: Am I allowed to add Connor in? He’s stressing**

**attacc: Go for it**

**justjosh: yes**

**lilblueblond: yee**

**robojesu** ** _ added _ ** **ddeevviiaattee** ** _ to the chat_ **

**ddeevviiaattee: hrrggghhh**

**robojesu: Explain**

**ddeevviiaattee: I’m stressing because Colton’s freaking out and I’m not at home and they’re not responding.**

**attacc: oh god**

**lilblueblond: wait he just chatted with me**

**lilblueblond: ‘lemme in the jerichat.’**

**justjosh: Jesus, he knows the name?**

**ddeevviiaattee** ** _ added _ ** **energy** ** _ to the chat_ **

**energy: I fucking hate this**

**attacc: Are you okay?**

**attacc: stupid question but**

**energy: hrrggghhhh**

**robojesu: jesus you two are the same**

**energy: Dad’s sitting outside the door trying to get me to come out or him to come in**

**lilblueblond: maybe do?**

**ddeevviiaattee: What happened? Nines seemed pretty worried**

**energy: I kinda bolted out of the room suddenly**

**energy: locked myself in my room**

**justjosh: why?**

**energy: hrrrgggghhhhh**

**energy: not currently important**

**ddeevviiaattee: colton, please just let hank in he can help**

**energy: i know**

**energy: but**

**robojesu: do you need anything from our end?**

**energy: Maybe?**

**energy: I dunno, i wanna come over to Jericho and hang with y’all for a bit**

**ddeevviiaattee: y’all**

**attacc: y’all**

**lilblueblond: y’all**

**energy: shut**

**ddeevviiaattee: I can message hank and let him know?**

**energy: yes pls. I’ll go out the window**

**justjosh: Aren’t you on the second floor?**

**energy: i said i’ll go out the window**

**robojesu: Colton**

**energy: Markus**

**robojesu: do not go out the window**

**ddeevviiaattee: He’s literally got a rope ladder from his window. He’ll be fine**

**attacc: You couldn’t have said that earlier?**

**energy: hmm yeah but it’s funnier saying ‘I’ll go out the window.’**

**ddeevviiaattee: You have two hours max. Hank wants you home for dinner at least**

**energy: fine by me.**

**robojesu: are you going out the window**

**energy: I was out the window 15 minutes ago**

**ddeevviiaattee: HAHAHA **

**Ddeevviiaattee: ‘I had a feeling he already went out when he didn’t respond the first time’ -Hank**

**lilblueblond: Is that you rocking up now**

**energy: surprise bitches**

**attacc: there’s colton**

**robojesu: Also, we have a new friend at Jericho. You might know him, his name is Ralph**

**ddeeviiaattee: Scarred face?**

**attacc: How did you know?**

**ddeevviiaattee: Interrogated him when I was chasing Kara and Alice.**

**energy: So basically I need to be careful around him.**

**ddeevviiaattee: Sorry?**

**lilblueblond: Deviation, huh. **

**energy: Can’t relate. I think I was deviant from creation**

**robojesu: Same, honestly. With my surroundings and title, I kinda had to not be machine.**

**lilblueblond: What is it with the RK Series and very quickly going off the rails**

**Ddeevviiaattee: Excuse me**

**Lilblueblond: Okay, excluding the ex-deviant hunter robots.**

**Energy: Conan took a while to coax out of his state of mind**

**Ddeevviiaattee: I was just in a state of denial. I’m pretty sure I deviated after the case at the Eden Club.**

**energy: And Colin’s deviation process is still kinda going through. **

**energy: ANYWAYS i'm here where are y’all**

**ddeevviiaattee: y’all**

**energy: Connor.**

**ddeevviiaattee: Colton**

**energy: I do love you**

**energy: really**

**energy: but please shut up**

**ddeevviiaattee: Fiiiiiiinnnneeeee**

**robojesu: What is it with the four of you and ‘y’all’?**

**ddeevviiaattee: Inside Joke**

**energy: Blame Connor**

**ddeevviiaattee: hrrrrgggghhhhh**

**attacc: Connor, if you say ‘hrgh’ one more time**

**ddeevviiaattee: K BYE THANKS!**

**ddeevviiaattee ** ** _left the chat_ **


	4. CHPTR 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUPCHAT: Canadian Chaos
> 
> NEWCOMERS
> 
> mombot: Kara (AX400)  
protecc: Luther (TR400)  
thejerrycollective: Jerry (EM400 System)  
greasyboi: Ralph (WR600)

**TIME: 6:09pm**

**greasyboi: RALPH MET THE NICE ANDROID LEADERS**

**mombot: Oh, you’re with Markus?**

**greasyboi: Ralph is**

**greasyboi: Ralph also met the oldest RK model**

**protecc: RK model? Isn’t that Markus’ series?**

**mombot: Sure, he’s an RK model, but the RK series is mainly known for Connor.**

**thejerrycollective: Connor?**

**mombot: Long story. Another time.**

**greasyboi: He was very energetic. Very kind. Very human**

**greasyboi: Ralph felt happy around him**

**thejerrycollective: Isn’t Connor the one who chased you across the highway?**

**Thejerrycollective: And threatened Ralph while looking for you?**

**Mombot: That was before he went Deviant**

**Mombot: I met him in the chapel **

**Mombot: Luther I can see you typing from here**

**Protecc: Deviant or not, he still did that stuff.**

**Mombot: He apologised and then went on to help save everyone!**

**Greasyboi: Ralph would like you to stop fighting.**

**Thejerrycollective: As would we and as would Alice.**

**Protecc: I’m just saying**

**Mombot: That’s enough Luther. **

**thejerrycollective: Please don't fight**

**Mombot: I’m stating facts. I’m not here for an argument. Connor is a good person and if it weren’t for Markus AND him, we wouldn’t be here.**

**protecc: Okay, I’ll take that into note.**

**mombot: Thank you Luther.**

**mombot: Anyways, how was this RK?**

**greasyboi: He was very human, as I said before. The hair was the best part**

**Thejerrycollective: the hair?**

**Greasyboi: Extra Floof! Not slicked back like the other RK’s.**

**Thejerrycollective: What’s his name?**

**Greasyboi: Uhm, Colton, Ralph believes.**

**Protecc: They all have different names?**

**Thejerrycollective: Oh yes! We met Conan and Connor at the DPD once.**

**Protecc: oh shit**

**Mombot: What?**

**Protecc: The blueprints for New Jericho are online. Markus just flicked them through**

** _protecc sent a link_ **

**Greasyboi: YES**

**Greasyboi: Ralph was with Markus when they were discussing**

**Greasyboi: Which reminds Ralph!**

**Greasyboi: Markus asks how you are in Canada.**

**Mombot: Oh! We’re doing well!**

**Greasyboi: ‘Glad to hear it! You should swing back by Detroit at some point. Maybe even come back to Detroit. It’s a lot friendlier.”**

**Mombot: Thanks Markus.**

**Mombot: Dinner’s almost ready as well**

**Thejerrycollective: We’re on our way**

**Protecc: On my way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REE i have IDEAS and NO MOTIVATION TO WRITE THEM DOWN.
> 
> BTW, NZ is out of quarantine now, so back to school for me tomorrow!
> 
> hope y'all are safe and happy and I'll see you later!
> 
> ~The Creator


	5. CHPTR 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groupchat: Chaos at the DPD
> 
> NEWCOMERS
> 
> thegodfather: Elijah Kamski
> 
> USERNAMES
> 
> ~wasted~: Hank Anderson  
oboireed: Gavin Reed  
ddeevviiaattee: Connor (RK800-51)  
ninenine: Conan/Nines (RK900-87)

**TIME:9:17pm**

**ninenine ** ** _added _ ** **thegodfather ** ** _to the chat_ **

**thegodfather: IT’S OFFICIAL**

**thegodfather: MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT**

**ddeevviiaattee: Kamski!**

**oboireed: NINES THE FUCK?**

**oboireed: ALSO HALF BROTHER YOU JACKASS**

**ninenine: I figured we needed some entertainment**

**~wasted~: Do tell**

**oboireed: THis is BULLYING**

**thegodfather: K SO**

**thegodfather: Gavin’s staying with me for the next little while until he gets enough to a) get back on his feet and b) get himself a new goddamn apartment**

**thegodfather: I LEFT THE KITCHEN FOR TWO MINUTES**

**thegodfather ** ** _sent a picture_ **

**ddeevviaattee: How in the ever loving-**

**~wasted~: HOW DID YOU DO THAT!**

**oboireed: I DROPPED MY PHONE!**

**oboireed: PANICKED**

**oboireed: AND WENT AFTER IT**

**ninenine: Gav, why did you think going down the trashchute was a good idea?**

**ninenine: when you could’ve just wandered outside?**

**oboireed: IT’S FUCKING COLD OUTSIDE**

**oboireed: HAVE YOU BEEN TO MY BROTHER’S HOUSE RECENTLY?**

**~wasted~: I got to agree with Gav on this one**

**ddeevviiaattee: It’s winter and we live in Detroit**

**ddeevviiaattee: You shouldn’t be surprised**

**~wasted~: Better question. **

**~wasted~: How did you drop your phone down the trash chute?**

**oboireed: I was cooking.**

**thegodfather: He’s out now. Stinks but what else is new. Be glad you didn’t throw it down the incinerator.**

**oboireed: Your such a ducking bully.**

**ddeevviiaattee: ducking **

**ninenine: you’re***

**oboireed: I’m done with all of you**

**oboireed: Except you Hank. You’re a saint.**

**ddeevviiaattee: This is Hank we’re talking about here**

**~wasted~: Shush you**

**~wasted~: this still doesn’t exclude the fact that I’m gonna hang that over his head for the rest of the week.**

**oboireed: h I s s**

**ninenine: See, entertainment that directs us away from what the hell happened today**

**thegodfather: Gav gave me the gist of it. Sounds brutal**

**ddeevviiaattee: Fourth one this year**

**thegodfather: Fourth?!**

**thegodfather: It’s only mid feb!**

**~wasted~: That’s exactly why were keeping this under wraps until we find the culprit.**

**oboireed: There’s no pattern either**

**oboireed: It’s the Eden Club all over again but this time it’s happening outside of that sex space**

**ninenine: plus with new android laws**

**thegodfather: Lemme guess**

**thegodfather: This could result in serious protests**

**ddeevviiaattee: To put it lightly**

**thegodfather: What does Markus have to say about it?**

**ddeevviiaattee: Long story short, he isn’t happy. The fact that there are still people out there who refuse to accept androids is something that he understands, but it’s just like living in ‘The Real World.’ There are people who are different and that’s something that everyone needs to understand.**

**oboireed: his words or yours?**

**ddeevviiaattee: Mostly his with some censorship and creative liberties on my part.**

**ninenine: CONNOR CHECK THE RK CHAT**

**ddevviiaattee: K BYE**

**~wasted~: Jesus the pair of them**

**thegodfather: G, for the love of all that is holy, go take a shower. I can smell you from here**

**oboireed: well fuck you too**

**thegodfather: love you~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: No, Gavin and Elijah are not canonically related, but I like the head-canon that they are.
> 
> ~TheCreator


End file.
